Viability Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking from OP-Rank to F-Rank. OP is the most useful choice on your team and F is not recommended. Only legendary monsters are covered, since you have no reason not to use them. Monsters in the ranks are listed in alphabetical order. If you would like to vote on a monster's Rank, go to the ML Voting Page. Useful Links *News Forum ! Here are regrouped articles about new things in the game. Go check out the first article! (It's about a new thing with runes... �� *Top: Speed *Top: Deniers *Top: Damage *Top: Health *Elements (Here is where you will find all Monsters here regrouped by Element) *Control Monsters - Here you will find all Control monsters in Monster Legends *Healers and Resurrectors - Here are listed all Healing and Resurrecting monsters in Monster Legends *Attackers - On this page you'll find all Attackers in Monster Legends. *Tanks - Here you'll find all Tanks in the game Unranked Monsters None for now... OP Rank These monsters are too good for the SS+ tier, so they get their own special tier. By far the best monsters in the entire game. All of them are either Nemesis or Warmasters. It takes a lot of patience and time (and in most cases, real money) to get them. * Samael the Plague Carrier / Samael the Fever Scatterer * Warmaster Elvira * Warmaster Ragnarok * Warmaster Sherezar * Warmaster Thalassa * Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Warthak the Sunbringer * Xiron the Ruby SS Rank Restricted to the best of the best. These Legendary Monsters are very good, but cut just short of OP rank for having either lower stats or just weaker moves compared to OP rank. Despite that, they're easily some of the best in the game, and a team should really consider having any of them. SS+ *Al Canine *Cain *Drakor *Faraday the Discharguer *Llum the Magical Matriarch *iMigbo *Patient Cyber *Prince Charmless *Saulot *Stake *Sunblast SS *Beledig *Dungeon Master *Ithiander *Makugan *Neobuki *Storm Beard *Talany *Warmaster Barbael *Warmaster Necromancer *Warmaster Remntar *Warmaster Zahra *Warmaster Gortak *Zimnyaya SS- *Alex Bone *Alpha Cliviast *Baba Yaga *Balor *Belbreath *Borjork *Burotgor *Captain Copperbeard *Cryotan *Eeltron *Fatid *Gakora *Hackster *Igursus *Itzanami *Jasastur *Kihaku *Krampus *Metalisha *Mishka *Muerte McBlood *Ouros *Patrion *Psilotus *Rador *Soul Hugger *Sting WestClaw *Taiga *Talos the Forgotten Artifact *Talos the Island Protector *The Inheritor *The Undertaker *Thety's Pet *Timerion *Toshiro *VoltaiK *Warmaster Babari *Xiron the Emerald *Zyla the Faithful S Rank Restricted to monsters rivaling the ones in SS rank only to have lost due to either a bad move or worse stats. S+ *Caillech *Countess Flawless *Faraday the Obscure *Flamerion *Frosilka *Frostbite *Gelotron *General Atum *Greedy Dragon *Igneus *Nadiel the Pyromancer *Sergeant Hull Head *Skull Rivera *Yamada S *Barbatos *Cavenfish *Demise *Dusk Aura *Eeltron *Furrius Robin *Grumpex *Granuy *Hydratila the Icebringer *Incognita *Ingenica *Inquisitor Fulmen *Kaih The Eradicator *Lady Solaris *Llum the Iron Leader *Mr. Scratch *Mommy *Nadiel the Flooder *Rabbish *Talos the Automaton *Talika *Tankerion *Warthak the Skullcrusher *Warspellz *Zameleon S- *Cloud *Devastator *Francine Frank *Frostwrath *Globrush *Ixofex *Krugbo *Montauk Creature *Nishant's Pet *Privateer Morgan *Rabooka *Scrap Warrior *The Baroness *The Sentinel *Tijen *Treetopog A Rank Restricted to monsters that perform great or at least good in the competitive scene. The ideal monsters you should tend to go for, if you aren't able to obtain higher-rank monsters. AA *Blob *Brontes *GaiaNova *General Thetys *Glitch *Kozorg *Predagelum *Teskita *Voytek A+ *Annihilator R2 *Bandses *Bo Tai *Bright *Brynhilda *Carlo Canbino *Crissandre *Eggeater *Enypiast *Famperium *Faraday the Electrolyzer *Faugnar *Fenrir *Firael *General Ingvar *Granuy *Gretchen *Hiroim The Tenacious *Hirondeleor *Holter's Bodyguard *Kiridar *Lau Lau *Learnean *Megaosteum *Mercurius *Monky *Mountezuma *Polaris Sea *Rocigon *Sarah *Samael the Disease Spreader *Scaraborg *Sparking Mantis *The Keeper *The Warrior *Tulekahju *Uther The Valiant *Viperhotep *Will "Razor Face" *Wolfgang *Xiron the Quartz *Yntec A *Amphidator *Alces' Bodyguard *Alces' Pet *Atum's Bodyguard *Bella Baal *Chill Bill *Clivia *Copycat *Exo Skeel *Fightreer *General Alces *General Darmith *Gregorz of Lyria *Jakugan *Harusami *Himass *Hydratila the Riftmaker *Hydrok the Forgotten *Laomu *Little Red Furry Cap *Llum the Light of Freedom *Lucifire the Hopefreezer *Lumoona *Master Skeel *Mechamancer *Metalhead *Monster D.Vice *Mystery *M-2 WYVERN *Nexor *Nidaria *Nishant's Bodyguard *Nox The Condemned *Octex *Pa'Lhax *Pigredo *Queen Luthien *Quixote *Ragnael *Ra'zhul *Reptie *Roxen *Scarr the Outcast *Scryb *Shannara's Pet *Singularis *Sphyrnus *Stinger S1 *Sylvannis *Tesaday *Uru *Valgar the Pure *Vodyanoy *Violet *Yndra A- *Anton Acorne *Ahran *Azuriel *Baltasar *Baron Traitor *Basthet *Commander Alvid *Cyan Nathura *Darmith's Bodyguard *Discobolus *Dr.Viktor *El Dino Volador *Erebus *Fampira *Galante *General Holter *General Shannara *General Uria *Goran *Griffin *Gullin *H2O Delirious *Hercule *Hydratila the Boltcaster *Jabaline *Kassia *Keithor *Killeraptor *King Daeron *Klectus *Legion *Lord Mindson *Lucifire the Lifemelter *Lucifire the Helltaser *Minotaurus *Noctum *Obsidiane *Oikawa *Petro Loa *Pinky Flash *Plymouth *Ralbog *Remiel *Sir Automatronicus *Thetys' Bodyguard *Toy Master *Totem *Uria's Bodyguard *Uria's Pet *Ukuduma *Vanitus *Yilitre B Rank Restricted to monsters with average performance in the Monster Legends meta game, due to average stats or situational moves. But they still are considered as viable options for your team. B+ *Ape-X *Blockheart *Dracontium *Firca *Galante Jr. *Goldfield *Guava Juice *Hasai *Living Forest *Lord Mammoth *Lux Aura *Malair *Megapolaris *Mr. Flaky *Osteoclast *Rabies *Raccorn *Shakti *Shannara's Bodyguard *Tempest *Tephra *The Judgment *The Prisoner *Thyra *Trilops *Uriel *Vano$$ *Varuna *Virtue *Watinhart *White Pandalf *Wildcat B *Akhenotep *Count Vlad *C.Y.M.O. *Deadwolf *Firyna *Flirty *Gangsterosaurus *General Nishant *Holter's Pet *Ingvar's Bodyguard *Leviana *Lilysha *Lui Calibre *MMOnster *Nadiel the Deforestator *Oghma *Olafur *Panda Claus *Pixelion *Qin *Shork *Super Dan *Super Tomato *Terroriser B- *Arcade *Atlas *Avaritia *D.A.D. Unit *Draza *Drekk *Darude *Ingvar's Pet *Layth *Lord Moltus *Lotan *R.O.F.L. *Shallinar *Tryon *Tyros *Vanoss C Rank Restricted to monsters that have some flaws in the current meta game, but can still perform good in some occasions. C+ *Darkzgul *Darmith's Pet *Dr. Hazard *Hoodini *Lord of the Atlantis *Monster Clutch *Nemestrinus *Osur the Brave *Passion *Son-Cookie *Ultrabot *White Walker *Worker HulkNebotus C *Arch Knight *Chocolove *Kulkan *Lostyghost *ML-1 YAMATO *Roastie *The Firestorm C- *Atum's Pet *Hayman *Sir Slumberly *The Ringer D Rank Restricted to monsters that are better than E rank due to better moves and/or stats, but cut short of C rank. Almost never use them, they aren't worth much of your time in the competitive scene. D+ *Firelequin *Vadamagma D *Shí Hóu D- *Cupid *Firus *Thorder E Rank Restricted to monsters that are so weak, that they can lose to epics. Only consider using these if you don't have other legendary Monsters. E+ *Rockantium E *Lagerchaun *Thundhare F Rank Restricted to monsters that can be outclassed by some rares but there is only one. Nice design but probably the only legendary you might want to get but not use in battle. *Nebotus Epic Monsters Some epic monsters can be as strong as some legendary monsters! Go to Monster Legends Epic Guide to see Viability Rankings, Stats and advice for them! Discussion Here is where you may discuss with others about monster's current tiers and where you feel they should or shouldn't be ranked as. It's also the spot where you can debate your argument and decision. Always remember though, you are always able to edit the list.